Fright Theater
Fright Theater (剧院惊魂; pinyin: jùyuàn jīnghún) is a Brain Buster exclusive to Dark Ages in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. There are pathways that cannot be planted on, and the zombies will walk along the pathways, similar to those in Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum in Plants vs. Zombies Online. The player needs to stop the zombies from getting to the straw (or metal) house at the end of the lawn by using the given plants. Killing a zombie rewards the player with sun, depending on its toughness. He or she can upgrade a plant by tapping it, then tapping the "Upgrade" button, represented by a small icon of an arrow. However, upgrading a plant requires the player to spend a certain amount of sun. The amount of pig heads left (at the bottom left corner of the screen, showing on the straw house) are the amount of lives the player has. If a zombie manages to reach it, regardless of type, the amount decreases by one. If it hits zero, the house collapses, and he or she loses the level. Plants Gallery Nameless2.png Nameless.png 10041331.jpg Imp Wolf2.png|Wolf Imp, the form the Imp takes in this Brain Buster HD Wolf Zombie.png|Wolf Zombie, the form the Peasant Zombie takes in this Brain Buster. Fright Theater Lawn.png|The lawn used for Fright Theater Videos Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese - Dark Ages Night 06 Fright Night Theatre Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese|Tutorial Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese - Dark Ages Mini I - Fright Night Theatre 1 Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese|Fright Theater I Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese - Dark Ages Mini I - Fright Night Theatre 2 Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese|Fright Theater II Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese - Dark Ages Mini I - Fright Night Theatre 3 Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese|Fright Theater III Trivia *It is based on the fable The Three Little Pigs. **However, the developers once mentioned that it is based on Carrot Fantasy, a Chinese TD game. *The zombies walk sideways in the paths going up and down. *Fright Theater, All by Oneself, Air Raid, and Across the Lawn are the only Brain Busters where the firing rates of plants are increased. *The Jester Zombies and the Wizard Zombies found in this Brain Buster do not reflect projectiles and transform plants into sheep respectively. **These changes could have been made to make the Brain Buster easier. *The pigs are wearing saucepans that are similar to the one Crazy Dave wears. *This Brain Buster is the only set of levels where the wolf zombies appear. *There is a glitch that if the player pauses the game, exits the game and re-enters it after a couple of minutes, when the game is unpaused, parts of the pathways will disappear and the player will receive an instant Game Over. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) levels Category:Fright Theater Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version)